The present invention relates to etching an etch layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to controlling critical dimension (CD) of etch features during the production of semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer production, features of the semiconductor device are defined by a patterned mask.
To provide increased density, feature size is reduced. This may be achieved by reducing the CD of the features, which requires improved resolution, precision and accuracy.